


emergency

by calswrites



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Maggie gets hurt, Mentions of miscarriage, emergency contact, post 02x17, protective oa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: it was a call he never wanted to get. one he never thought he would have to get. it had been seven months without maggie and, although oa worried constantly about her, he never thought that it would come to this.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & OA Zidan, Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	emergency

it was a call he never wanted to get. one he never thought he would have to get. it had been seven months without maggie and, although oa worried constantly about her, he never thought that it would come to this.

the team had been working on a case — a kidnapping in lower manhattan — when his phone rang. he stepped out of the joc into the hallway to pick it up. “special agent zidan,” he said, not recognizing the number that was calling him.

“agent zidan, this is dr. oliver wolcott from new york presbyterian hospital in manhattan. you were down as special agent margaret bell’s emergency contact and i’m afraid—“ oa’s phone dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor. the screen cracked in the process, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

suddenly all of his worst nightmares, the thoughts that kept him up at night, wandering around her neighborhood, pacing around her empty apartment, were true. something had happened to maggie and he wasn’t there to protect her. in a rush of adrenaline, he swept up his phone and called into it that he was on his way without listening to a word more that the doctor had to say. his next move was to hurry into the joc and let them know that he would be, well, not there. “i... have to go— maggie.” the words awkwardly stumbled out of his mouth in the middle of an announcement jubal was making, but he didn’t care. right now, the most important thing to him was maggie.

jubal nodded to him as a way of signaling his understanding of what was happening and let him go. he was in tears by the time that he got to the hospital, not bothering to pay for parking before he went inside. his breath was shaky and uneven when he came to the front desk. “i-i’m looking for special agent maggie bell.” the receptionist told him to go down the hallway to his right and the doctor would be in the second door on the left, so that’s where he went.

oa walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his best friend unconscious in a hospital bed. “how... um, what happened?” he whispered to the doctor in the room.

“agent zidan?” oa answered him with a nod. “i’m dr. wolcott, we spoke briefly on the phone.” even though the doctor was talking directly to him, oa couldn’t take his eyes off of his partner. “we’re not exactly sure what happened, but agent bell came in with severe stab wounds to the abdomen, causing an unfortunate miscarriage for her. she stumbled into the er, alone, and collapsed not too long after—“

“i’m sorry, did you say... she miscarried? maggie wasn’t... she wouldn’t have been,” he whispered the last part to himself, not really knowing what she would’ve been because he wasn’t there. 

“with the amount of blood she lost and the severity of the condition she was in... it was better for her like this.”

“how, um, how far along was she? could you, could you tell?” he couldn’t help but ask the doctor more questions to try and get a sense of what maggie had been up to for the months he had gone without seeing her.

“about three months. were you the father?” the doctor’s voice softened.

“no. no, we, uh, we’re just partners. she’s been... gone for, um, for a while.” he made his way over to the chair next to her bed. “is she gonna be okay?” his voice broke slightly, making eye contact with dr. woolcott for the first time since they had met.

“she will be. we were able to stitch her up without any complications. she should be awake soon, but i’ll leave you two alone for a little while. let me know if you need anything, agent zidan.” without another word, he left the two partners alone.

he was tempted to just sit with her for as long as he could, trying to make up for the lost time, but he knew that jubal and isobel deserved some kind of update. he moved over to the farthest corner away from maggie as he dialed the number for the special agent in charge, not sure if he would be able to think straight if he could see her in his peripherals.

he filled isobel in on the state maggie was in and she told him to stay with her as long as he could and that she would send kristen to relieve him for the night so he could go home and get some rest. he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing that he left her alone and vulnerable. of course, he knew she was strong, stronger than anyone else he knew, but he couldn’t help but think that it was his fault.

“oa? is that... that you?” during his call with isobel, maggie had awoken, but not opened her eyes yet. she tried but found that the lights were way too bright for her eyes.

his head turned to where the faint voice was coming from but didn’t move any closer to her. “mags?” her eyes started to open at the sound of her name, squinting to make out his figure. “been a while,” he whispered, attempting to make a joke to lighten the mood.

she turned over her hand so that her palm was facing up and elongated her fingers to reach for him. he took a few soft steps towards her to reach the chair sitting by her bed. he took her hand in his before he sat down, raising it to his lips to rest against. “i missed you,” she said.

“me too.” his breath was warm and comforting against her cold hand. “not a day went by that you weren’t on my mind. i dreamed of seeing you again but... i didn’t think it would be like this.”

“sorry if i scared you.”

“you have nothing to be sorry about, okay? we’re going to catch the son of a bitch that did this to you. you have my word.”

“you can’t make promises like that, oa. not even for me.”

they stayed silent for a couple of beats, letting their words hang in the air before either one said anything else. “you were pregnant.” he squeezed her hand gently as the words came out of his mouth.

“were,” she repeated. “figures.”

“this is not your fault, mags. we’ll get them.”

“i don’t want to be alone,” her voice cracked and the tears that were trying their hardest to stay hidden finally showed themselves. “can you, can you stay with me?”

“i’m not going anywhere.” he held her hand tight and kept his promise. he didn’t leave when kristen showed up to relieve him, only when maggie was discharged from the hospital a day later. he stayed by her side while she recovered, using up all of his vacation days to take care of her. he kept his promise to catch the person who hurt her and make them pay. he went a step further and took down the entire operation that she had been sent to infiltrate. none of them would ever hurt her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit of a scrap, something i started working on weeks ago and didn’t finish until now, but i still hope you like it and let me know if you want to see more fbi fics!


End file.
